(First Story)Love You My Kyungsoo
by KimMinSoo.MissKyuute10
Summary: Geokjjeonghajima, nan neol Saranghanda, KyungSoo-ya" Crack Pairing BaekSoo/ChanBaek


Tittle : Love You My Kyungsoo

Cast : -ByunBaekhyun, -Do Kyungsoo

Other : Chanyeol/Kris

Genre : Romance, YAOI, Humor*maybe

Rating : T

Length : Drabble

Author : 10

Anyeonghasaeyo, Naneun Kim Min Soo ibninda~ bangeupseumnida ^^V

Karena aku kemarin baru membuat akun di , aku memutuskan untuk mempublish couple yang aku sukai sejak lama. Hehe BaekSoo :D

FF perdanaku ini Drabble, Mian kalo masih ada yang berantakkan kata-katanya soalnya bikinnya dari jam 11-12 malem*kok curhat

Mungkin itu aja, I Hope You'll Like My First Story.

And Review Jusaeyo~

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Geokjjeonghajima, nan neol Saranghanda, KyungSoo-ya"

** .**

**.**

**.**

**Love**

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang sibuk dengan tumpukkan baju yang berada dihadapannya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia lipat menurut dasar pelipatannya(?), dan memasukkan baju-baju tersebut kedalam lemarinya. Baju-bajuitu banyak sekali, ternyata itu bukan hanya bajunya ternyata baju kekasihnya termasuk dalam hal tersebut. Byun Baekhyun, yah dialah kekasih seorang yang terkenal paling manly di EXO Do Kyungsoo.

Dan tanpa disangka, saat memasukkan bajukelemari yang lain –lemari Baekhyun- tiba-tiba tangan yang tidak lerlalu kekar, bahkan bias dibilang jemarinya itu lentik, Seperti seorang yeoja. Memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menyematkan kepalanya kesisi belikat namja cantik tapi bermuka dataritu. Sesekali namja yang dibelakangnya itu mencium tengkuk namja yang ada didepannya.

"ahh... Baekhyun-ah... Haji-ma, aku sedang meli-melipat bajumu" ucap Kyungsoo diikuti desahannya. Akibat ciuman Baekhyun berhasil membuat sebuah tanda kemerahan di leher putih Kyungsoo yang tak dapat hilang dalam semalam.

"gwenchana, biarkan seperti ini dulu. Aku merindukanmu" Baekhyun sedikit meniup telinga Kyungsoo membuat empunya semakin merinding akibat ulah Baekhyun

"tunggulah sebentar, aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat" Kyungsoo menggeliat di pelukan Baekhyun, tetapi namja yang dikenal cute itu malah mempererat pelukannya. Tak memperdulikan permintaan Kyungsoo, yang notabene kekasih yang sangat ia sayangi, ralat Cintai.

"tidak, sebelum kau menciumku dengan cinta" Baekhyun memasang raut muka menggoda.

"ayolah, Baek nanti saja. Kau lihat sendirikan bajumu banyaksekali" Kyungsoo masih sibuk memilah baju Baekhyun.

"Shireo! Atau kau akan aku ***"

PLETAK

Satu pukulan yang lumayan keras, diterima dengan mulusnya dari tangan Kyungsoo ke kepala kekasihnya itu, Baekhyun.

"Yak! Appo" Baekhyun meringis dikala mendapat pukulan indah yang berhasil mendarat di kepalanya dengan mulus.

"salahmu sendiri kenapa mesum?"

"biarkan saja, asal bersama kekasih ku aku bahagia" Baekhyun masih setia memeluk erat pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

"Baek lepaskan, atau aku pukul lagi?" ucap Kyungsoo terdengar nada memerintah dimulutnya.

"berilah aku kecupan manis, Kyung-ah" Baekhyun mulai beragyeo, dan jika Baekhyun sudah seperti ini Kyungsoo akan memberikan segalanya, bahkan dirinya.

Chu~

Kyungsoo akhirnya mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun, sekedar mencium. Namun, saat Kyungsoo hendak melepaskannya Baekhyun sudah menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo agar namja cantik itu tak dapat melepaskan ciumannya. Dan disela kegiatan mereka, Baekhyun tersenyum menang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jaelous**

Hari ini ada latihan yang di adakan Agency kami, karena SM Town Week akan dilaksanakan 5 hari kemudian, dan itu membuat energy kami banyak terkuras. Aku, Baekhyun dan member EXO yang lain tengah menunggu pelatih yang akan mengajari kami. Aku melihat Baekhyun yang kini berdiri dipojokan ruang latihan, sejak tadi bersama Chanyeol Hyung. Apa dia tak merasa keberadaanku? Atau dia yang terlalu sibuk dengan lawakannya bersama Chanyeol? Aku tak mengerti. Tetapi aku sedang cemburu padanya bahkan sangat cemburu. Kenapa Chanyeol hyung harus bersama kekasihku? Bagaimana nasib Kris hyung kalau Chanyeol berselingkuh? Tunggu dulu seharusnya kata-kata itu untukku juga bukan hanya Kris hyung.

Lihat saja mereka berdua masih saja tertawa ria sedangkan aku hanya jadi penonton diantara kemesraan mereka. Andwae Kyung, Baekhyun hanya mencintaimu.

Seketika mataku membulat dikala Chanyeol hyung mencium pipi Baekhyun. Ani, itu adalah tempat yang paling aku suka jika menciumnya.

"yak! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan eoh?" ucap Kris hyung kepada mereka berdua, rasakan itu. Ku lihat Chanyeol Hyung langsung menciut dihadapan Kris hyung. Aku hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarku, dan pergi ke toilet. Setelah melihat kejadian itu ingin rasanya aku menyekik orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara SM Town Week berjalan dengan baik, tetapi hati di Kyungsoo tak pernah baik setelah insiden Chanyeol mencium pipi kekasihnya.

"Kyung-ah~" ucap Baekhyun sesampainya mereka hanya berdua di dorm, karena yang lainnya masih dapat jadwal lain.

Tak ada respon, Kyungsoo memilih menyuapkan kembali roti selai yang ia bust setelah sampai di dorm.

"chagi-ah~" Baekhyun mulai beranjak mendekati Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terlihat tak menggubris tingkah Baekhyun. Ia hanya kembali memasukkan roti selai kacang itu kemulutnya.

"kau marah padaku Chagi-ah?" Baekhyun membelai pipi halus Kyungsoo dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo menepisnya

"menurutmu?" akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suaranya setelah 5 hari ini ia mendiami kekasihnya.

"Chagi-ah mianhae, aku tak melakukan apapun pada Chanyeol" Baekhyun mulai memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, sedangkan yang dipegang menghentakkan tangan itu kasar.

"Mianhae~" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang ia menarik pinggang rampingnya, dan mencium bahunya. Seakan-akan tubuh Kyungsoo adalah oksigen yang harus selalu ia hirup.

"Mianhae, eum?" Baekhyun menatap manic mata coklat indah Kyungsoo dari samping. Sudah dibilang Kyungsoo akan luluh jika Baekhyun melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum

"tapi, kau berjanji jangan membuat moment Chanbaek! Karena kau hanya milikku! Byun Baekhyun is only Mine" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo berhadapan padanya.

Kedua mata itu saling memandang menyalurkan perasaan mereka yang hanya dapat dirasakan atas dasar cinta yang mereka rasakan.

"walaupun nantinya aku akan membuat ChanBaek moment. Tapi hanya kau yang bias memiliki hatiku Kyungsoo-ya. Karena kau hanya milikku! Hanya milik Byun Baekhyun seorang! Love You My Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo terharu mendengar ucapan manis yang dilontarkan kekasihnya yang terlihat serius, itu suatu keajaiban karena seorang Byun Baekhyun dapat serius. Dan itu karena Do Kyungsoo.

Dan tanpa ada yang menyuruh kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, dan mereka menyalurkan kebahagiaan, kesedihan lewat ciuman terindah mereka.

Baekhyun membawa tubuh Kyungsoo kegendongan bridalnya, tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka dan Kyungsoo juga mengabulkannya, dengan tangannya yang merangkul leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya cukup susah, akhirnya dilepasnya bibir Bakhyun oleh Kyungsoo, kemudian dibukanya pintu itu oleh tangan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membawanya sambil kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Kemudian pintu tertutup.

END

Oke KKEUT!, bagaimana? Menarik jika ia aku harap kalian Review, hargai lah usaha seseorang. Don't Bash! Don't Be Plagiators! And Don't be Silent readers


End file.
